


(We are tethered) To the story we must tell...

by Tokor_Tokor



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 'Cause they perfected their stories over thousands of tellings..., And have them memorized like a well-choreographed dance..., And now they are going to terrorize their non-binary kid with those stories..., F/F, Gen, Multi, POsie be THAT couple...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokor_Tokor/pseuds/Tokor_Tokor
Summary: "It begins, with a life threatening swing ride.""Now you are just being dramatic.""Maybe you are rubbing off on me.""Oh Gods, the innuendos are plaguing my head! But, I digress. Are you saying what I think you are saying?""Yeah-huh.""Very mature."A tongue juts out in response.Another voice jumps in then-"Are we done yet? I gotta get to my homework soon.""Oh, we are just getting started kiddo."
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	(We are tethered) To the story we must tell...

"It begins, with a life-threatening swing ride."

"Now you are just being dramatic."

"Maybe you are rubbing off on me."

"Oh Gods, the innuendos are plaguing my head! But, I digress. Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yeah-huh."

"Very mature."

A tongue juts out in response.

Another voice jumps in then.  
"Are we done yet? I gotta get to my homework soon."

"Oh, we are just getting started kiddo."

* * *

Really, it sets about with the conception of the universe and the carefully interwoven series of events that finally lead to them meeting... 

But, who's keeping track?

* * *

Penelope Park is not angry. She really isn't. At the young age of four, she is probably the most easy-going person you will come across.  
At least her mom tells her so. 

Therefore, it shouldn't be much of a problem when the quiet Saltzman refuses to give up the swings; saving them for herself and her twin sister.   
But, with being the only daughter of one of the leading business tycoons in New York City, Penelope has grown up getting everything she ever wants. Which proves to be a problem now as she fumes at Josie who is still denying her the swings.

An idea occurs to her then, and with a charming smile, she concedes.  
"Okay. You don't have to let me ride."

"I don't?"  
Josie asks, surprised.

"Nope. But only if I get to give your swing a push."

"Okay!"  
Josie is very happy at this turn of events. She doesn't really like confrontation and was afraid that things were about to escalate. And saving a seat for her sister was getting tiring, so she is looking forward to having a little fun now. 

Penelope gets behind her and queries, "Ready?"

"Yup!"

Instead of the unadulterated joy that comes with soaring through the air, Josie feels herself get shoved to the ground. Tears well up in her eyes as her knees start to sting.

"Poop."  
Josie lets out in frustration.

"Shit!"  
She hears Penelope exclaim.

The girl in question is quick to come to her rescue and checks up on her. Her eyes stray to her knees and grow wide with fear. 

"Double shit."

Before Josie can ask what that word means, Penelope is wrapping a hand around her waist, trying to shoulder her weight. 

"Let's get you to Miss Honey."  
She tells her.

As they try to hobble their way back to their teacher, Josie's knees start hurting and she cries harder.

"Okay. Okay. Wait here. I will get Miss Honey."

"No! Please don't leave me..."  
Josie whimpers.

"Okay."  
Penelope doesn't understand why the other girl won't let her get the teacher. Maybe it's because she is younger and lacks the brain cells that come with maturity, but Penelope is not about to argue with a crying lady. 

So, they take a seat on the pavement and as Josie winces through her tears, Penelope feels guilty.  
"I am sorry for pushing you. But you weren't letting go of the swings, so I had to do it. I really thought you would land on your feet…"

"Like a cat?  
Josie hiccoughs.

"Yeah. Swear to God!"

"My mom says that swearing is bad."

"Shit, sorry."

"It's okay. What's your name?"  
Josie asks tearfully.

"Penelope Park. Yours?"

"Josette Saltzman. But everyone calls me Josie or Jo."

"I am gonna call you JoJo!"  
Penelope declares.

Josie giggles through her tears at that, and something tells the raven-haired girl that this moment was one she wanted to remember. So, she memorises everything about it; from the dimple beside JoJo's lips to the way the sun makes her crinkled eyes seem like gold. 

Miss Honey spots them then and starts fussing over Josie. She asks them what happened and before Penelope can tell her, Josie pipes up, "I was running too fast and fell down. That's it. Full stop." 

Penelope opens her mouth to correct her but Josie nods her head in a frantic no, which has her reconsidering. Miss Honey is given a front seat to this interaction and gets the inkling that there's more to the story but lets it go, for now, opting to carry Josie inside as Penelope tags along.

They go to the school nurse and he has the injured girl sit down on the bed. After a regular check-up, some band-aids and distribution of chocolate treats later, he deems her well enough to go. Miss Honey kindly asks the two girls to take care of themselves and sends them back to pack their bags.

They make their way to the class together chatting animatedly about Barbie's latest adventures while enjoying their chocolates. The room is empty of all students except for those two and as they get their book bags, Josie asks Penelope what the word 'shit' means.

"Poop."  
Penelope proudly imparts her knowledge.

"Okay."  
Josie nods sagely.

The raven-haired girl grows solemn all of a sudden and apologizes once again. To which the brunette replies, "Don't worry, it will heal!"

"My moms always give me a kiss to make it better. Should I give you one?"  
Penelope offers.

"Sure!"

Josie leans down a little while Penelope rises on her tip-toes and kisses her forehead.

A voice shouts from the doorway then.  
"Josie! There you are!"

Both the girls are startled and break apart as Caroline quickly bustles in and crushes Josie into a bear hug.

"Where were you?! We were so worried about you!"  
Lizzie frets from behind them.

"Jo. Don't ever do that again."  
Caroline exhales, finally letting go, relieved.

"Sorry, mommy."  
Josie mumbles.

"Don't be sorry. Just, never scare us like that."  
Caroline amends.

"Yeah."  
Lizzie chimes in.

"Pen!"  
Zack screams from the door.

"Who lost their pen?"  
Lizzie thinks aloud.

"Hey, uncle Zack!"  
Penelope waves.

Zack runs to her, tears in his eyes, and slides down to her level.   
"I was so scared!"

"You are always scared, uncle Zack."  
Penelope teases.

"Hey, rude!"  
Zack retaliates.

"I made a new friend today!"  
Penelope says, ignoring his theatrics.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Her name is Josie."  
She lets him know, pointing towards her. Josie waves at him shyly. 

"And I am her mother."  
Caroline introduces herself.

As the adults get to talking, Penelope, Josie and Lizzie find themselves in each other's company.

"Dad won't be home tonight. He got the night shift."  
Lizzie informs her sister.

"Shit!"

Penelope's face lights up as Caroline screeches.  
"JOSIE!"

* * *

"And ever since then, Penelope has been corrupting my dear sister."   
Lizzie announces, entering the scene with Hope trailing behind her.

"We gave you the keys for emergencies."  
Penelope tells them.

"Well, I had to intervene when the-pain-in-the-ass-that-isn't-my-child-but-I-somehow-still-get-stuck-with-a-lot, texts me for 'ass'?"  
Lizzie says, checking her phone.

"It's supposed to spell 'assistance,' but I was under a time crunch!"  
Jamie divulges to the gaping crowd defensively.

"Okay. So, wanna tell us why they needed our help all of a sudden when you are here?"  
Hope directs her question to Penelope and Josie.

"We were just telling them the story of how we met."  
The brunette answers.

It clicks in for everyone then.

"You little minx!"  
Penelope barrels in at her kid, while Josie stares at them open-mouthed.

"Now, now. No need to get heated."  
They try to placate their parents.

"You know what? I don't think we are finished yet."  
Josie expresses, an evil glint in her eyes.

Penelope quickly catches on.  
"Oh, it's going to be a long night kiddo."

"Shouldn't we do something about this?"  
Hope whispers to Lizzie.

"Hush. It just got interesting!"


End file.
